poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan F-Freeman
Ryan F-Freeman is the leader of his team and the hero of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series. He is the original character created by Ryantransformer017. Bio Ryan was created when Cody and Issac Sumdac touched him as a liquid-metal body. They get a shock and fall on the floor and when they woke up Ryan and Sari were there. Cody picked Ryan to be his older brother and Issac adopts Sari as his daughter. When Megatron brings Dark Energon to Earth, he knew that he must find Sari and work for the Autobots to help them stop his plan to raise an army of Terrorcons. When a Vehicon approach him, Ryan puts his hand in front and a Keyblade appears in his hand and impales the Con. He meets Miko, Jack and Raf. Later, He helps to fight the Decepticons and the Terrocon army and helps Thomas with a big satalite system in Mexico only to find out that Soundwave is trying to lock onto Cybertron so that Megatron can bring the dead of Cybertron through a spacebridge to Earth. Thomas, Ryan and the kids went to Mexico to try and stop the satellite from locking the Spacebridge onto Cybertron. He tried to fight Soundwave but he got hurt and the Decepticon got away. The others find Ryan lying on the floor unconscious with a tear rolling down his cheek. When Ryan recovers, he saw the rip in his arm revealing that Cybertronian technology is in him. Ryan wondered who he is and Matau recruits his 4 friends, Garfield, Buck, Wreck-It Ralph and the hero of Gallowmere, Sir Daniel Fortesque. He apologizes to Matau for scolding him and finds out that he's a robot/human hybrid called a techno-organic. Thomas, meanwhile, discovered that he had to become a Train-Prime in order to find his owner Sir Topham Hatt and return home. Ryan thinks he and Sari need an upgrade and Sari uses her key to make that happen. Ryan gets cybernetics, red armor, flamethrowers, a jetpack like Buzz Lightyear's, a helmet shaped like Sunset's motorcross helmet and a face like the human version of Dusk Shine. He looked at Sari and himself and finds that they have been turned into techno-organics. After Ryan did some good things like restoring Thomas' memories for Twilight, reuniting Optimus with Megatron and helping Thomas fit in at CHS, Ryan has became a Prime and a prince. Appearance As a human, Ryan is wearing a blue t-shirt, brown shoes, red trousers and a blue hood. As a cyborg, Ryan has cybernetics like Sektor from Mortal Kombat 9, red armor, flamethrowers on his forearms, a helmet like Sunset's motorcross helmet and a face like Dusk Shine in human form. Personality Ryan's Personality is like his own. He have a funny side with his friends and teammates. Rivalry with Tirek When Tirek found out that Ryan made friends with his brother Scorpan, he instantly becomes angry at Ryan for making Scorpan his friend. Ryan knew that Tirek and he would become rivals. Abilities and powers Ryan has lot of powers. He can use magic, wield a Keyblade and open up portals. He also have the power to absorb other characters' powers and use them as his own. Relationships Meg Griffin When Ryan was a human, he goes to the Griffin house in the Family Guy world, he met Meg Griffin when he was a little boy. He gets a liking to Meg and eventually, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Sari Sumdac Queen Ryanara Cody Fairbrother Since his creation, he met Cody. Soon after, Ryan became Cody's brother. Friendships The Dazzlings In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime, Ryan goes to Equestria and went to have a break after the Spacebridge's distruction and heard a sound of singing voices coming from the sea. Ryan flies to see where the singing comes from and finds a mother siren with her three badies. Ryan lands on a rock and asks the mother for her name. The Mother tells Ryan that her name is Hypno Star and Ryan says that his name is Ryan. Ryan then asks why are they singing and what are their names. Hypno says "I'm teaching my three daughters how to sing and their names are Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk." The three sirens look at Ryan and he goes towards them. Then the sirens start to sing to Ryan and he gets put under their spell. Ryan tries to snap out of the trance and does so. Adagio asks Ryan if he's ok. Ryan nods and Adagio asks if he and Adagio and her sister can be friends. Ryan agrees and they become friends. Then, they met again in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. When he found out about the Dazzlings' plan, he decides stop them. After they're defeated and Evil Ryan make a pendant for Ryan in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure, Ryan became second leader of the Dazzlings. Winnie the Pooh Pooh met Ryan on his time in the Hundred Acre Wood. Ryan became friends with Pooh and he believes Pooh is a hero like him and is happy when Pooh knows Ryan is the one who like him as a hero friend. Irma Ryan met Irma when he was aged 7 years old. Ariel Ryan met Ariel since childhood. Luta Ryan met Luta in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). Luta likes Ryan as a friend when he is helping Gerda and she trusts him which he considers her as his pet. Blanca TBA Ryan's Pokemon Kanto Arc * Charmander ♂ (Liam Jr.) * Drowzee → Hypno ♂ Johto Arc Hoenn Arc Sinnoh Arc * Chimchar ♂ * Happiny ♀ * Starly ♂ * Cranidos →Rampardos ♂ * Palkia Unova Arc Kalos Arc Alola Arc * Popplio → Brionne → Primarina ♀ (Maisie) * * Nihilego ↔ Ryan-Nihilego Galar Arc Yo-Kai befriended * Robonyan * Komasan → Komane * Mermadonna ↔ Ryan-Mermadonna * Meg-Blizzaria * Milly-Kyubi * Toiletta → Foiletta ↔ Ryan-Foiletta ("Hana") * Pookivil * Trivia *Ryan is Sari Sumdac's brother. *Ryan F-Freeman is the founder of his team. *Ryan F-Freeman is also known as Realm Prime X and Ginoryan. *Ryan F-Freeman has a son named Brian the Crocodile. He also have a son and daughter with Meg called Arthur F-Freeman and Jessica F-Freeman. *Ryan F-Freeman is the master of Matau T. Monkey. *Ryan is Meg Griffin's boyfriend. *Ryan is Alice's uncle. *Ryan is Cody Fairbrother's older brother. *Ryan has a rivalry with Tirek. *Ryan has a Catboy outfit. *Ryan will wear his Catboy outfit in Thomas, Percy and James' PJ Mask Adventure! *Ryan is not immune to The Dazzlings' singing. *Ryan has his titles of the Prime-prince of Friendship and Ryan the Snow Prince. *Ryan will become the Dazzlings' second leader in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. *Ryan is a pupil of Princess Celestia. *Ryan is also friends with Gaia Everfree. *Ryan is also friends with Princess Odette and Princess Ivy. *Ryan has the nickname of Ryanagio Dazzle. *Ryan represents the Element of Confidence. *Ryan is also known as the Ever After High rebel, Ryrise Hood. *Ryan is the leader of The Winxbots and The Technorganic Empire. Including the Autofruit. *Ryan will appear in Toiletta's Tragic Past! as a protagonist and join some the group in Liam's adventures with Yo-Kai Watch. *Ryan has his mom Queen Ryanara and her sister Queen Nyana. *Ryan is revealed to have developed a harem with girls due to Meg, Suu, Miia all loving him. *He has the Ladybug Miraculous which can turn him to the Ladybug based hero Ladyan. *Ryan is one of the heroes who like and respects Winnie the Pooh as a hero. Gallery Ryan F-Freeman.jpg|Ryan (old techno-organic form) Ryan as a Dazzling.png|Ryan as a Dazzling 13697024 912913285504460 8186714141894276808 n.jpg|Ryan in his Odette outfit Ryan in his Sora outfit.jpg|Ryan in his Sora outfit (Kingdom Hearts 2) Ryapunzelimage.jpg|Ryan as Ryapunzel IMG 0017.jpg|Ryan the Snow Prince 4797C815-6A62-4076-ACF4-6A5336642529.jpeg|Ryan in his Maleficent outfit 8E8A9953-077E-48B5-AE75-0F9E36CAFAC4.jpeg|Ryan as Ryanley Quinn 12523931 851348151660974 8769145136705367498 n.jpg|Ryan in his Welcome to the Show outfit 85042A7C-39EA-4A71-BD26-B782D6299C72.jpeg|Ryan dressed up as a Heylibot Warlock 390Chimchar_PSMD.png|Ryan as a Chimchar. 5BC50409-B66D-45E7-8C3E-35B691697240.jpeg|Ryan F-Freeman in his EG form C55CDB24-C190-4B5D-832D-A6BFCA7E55B1.jpeg|Ryan fused with Nihilego 5485B4A5-2758-4DCE-A62B-422311E2BB98.jpeg|Ryan F-Freeman in his pirate outfit BF52AE14-B353-4EDC-8BCA-A64DF933919E.jpeg|Ryan F-Freeman as Elaskimo 6EEA259A-8EB2-417F-8B7A-B29FF1D883F9.jpeg|Ryan F-Freeman in his his KH3 outfit 25A3C154-B03C-427F-A39E-92A02CBD3AD2.jpeg|Ryan F-Freeman in his merman form 59D101D6-6829-4839-8E2E-3C45D7339472.jpeg|Ryan in his Dream Drop Distance outfit. 37FEE44B-3968-4C1B-924A-FC96F00F2B73.jpeg|Ryan in his Sean outfit 1B53E112-0FD9-475E-8AA4-DB18BD069977.jpeg|Ryan F-Freeman in toy form BDFF0A09-E6C0-424D-9B16-AE14DD70B95F.jpeg|Ryan F-Freeman in his Lolirock form Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Cyborgs Category:HEROES Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Magical Characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:In love heroes Category:Wizards Category:Comic Relief Category:Half Humans Category:Doctors Category:Cryomancers Category:Scientists Category:Manly heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic characters Category:Magicians Category:Wise Characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Masters Category:Inventors Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Intelligent characters Category:Original characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Ryantransformer Category:Uncles Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Team founders Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Lightsabermen Category:Princes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Alicorns Category:Techno-Organics Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Singing Heroes Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Autobots Category:Child Nurturer Category:Bond Protectors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Wielders of the Elements of Harmony Category:Techno-Sirens Category:Forgivers Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Primes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Leaders Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series travelling companions Category:Time Travellers Category:Friend of a villain Category:Duelists Category:Bond Creators Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Riders Category:Bond Saver Category:Yo-Kai Watch Users Category:Royalty Category:Life Savers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Child Saver Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Child Lovers Category:Swordsmen Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Creator Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Caring Characters Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Kind Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Characters who can copy abilities Category:Singers Category:Harem Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Miraculous holders Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Characters who voiced by Ryantransformer017 Category:Equestrian Sirens Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Narrators Category:Ninjas Category:OC characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:MERMAIDS Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Lovers Category:Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Universal Protection Category:Successful Heroes Category:Good characters Category:Big Good Category:Brave Characters